


That One "You have short term memory after your surgery - short term memory - surgery for your - no, short term memory - jesus christ stop asking" au

by SecretMaker



Series: That One AU [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More AUs can be found on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "You have short term memory after your surgery - short term memory - surgery for your - no, short term memory - jesus christ stop asking" au

5-6-15

Prompt: You have short term memory after your surgery - short term memory - surgery for your - no, short term memory - jesus christ stop asking au

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

               Rin had spent the last thirty-six hours awake and worried in an uncomfortable chair beside a hospital bed and Sousuke was never – _ever_ – to know about it. Everything had gone the way it was supposed to and now he was just waiting for Sousuke to wake up and reassure him personally. The doctor had said it could take anywhere between five minutes and several hours for Sousuke to wake up after he had given him the last injection an hour ago. Sousuke had been mumbling incoherently for a few minutes now, and Rin was getting impatient to say the least. Finally he gave in and chucked his travel pillow at Sousuke’s head.

 

               “Wake up, asshole,” he barked. Sousuke’s eyes opened slowly and he took his time looking around the room before they landed on Rin.

 

               “Shit,” he said. “Am I dead?” Rin rolled his eyes at that.

 

               “Shut the fuck up, Sou,” he grumbled. Sousuke blinked in slow motion, one eye opening much slower than the other.

 

               “Okay,” he said. “Okay. Okay, where.” His brow furrowed and he looked down at his blanket. “Okay.” Rin bit his lip to stifle a smile and took pity on him.

 

               “You’re in the hospital, Sousuke,” he said. “You just had surgery on your shoulder. You’re probably a little loopy from the drugs.” Sousuke looked up halfway through his sentence and latched onto Rin with wide, awe-struck eyes.

 

               “Shit, I’m dead,” Sousuke muttered.

 

               “You’re not dead,” Rin soothed. “Why do you keep saying that?”

 

               “Are you sure?” Sousuke asked, looking back at the blanket. “I’m pretty sure I’m dead.” Rin rolled his eyes.

 

               “No, Sousuke, you’re not dead,” he told him. Rin leaned forward to put a hand over Sousuke’s. Sousuke looked at it in wonder.

 

               “Okay, but,” he mumbled. “Okay. But. I’m. Uh.” He stared at Rin’s hand on top of his. Rin smirked and wiggled his fingers. Sousuke’s eyes bugged in his sockets and he leaned back dramatically.

 

               “Do you know where you are, Sousuke?” Rin asked.

 

               “Sousuke,” Sousuke answered. Rin fought the urge to clap a hand across his forehead. “Sousuke,” Sousuke muttered to himself, as though reaffirming for himself. “Sousuke.”

 

               “Okay, great, now we know who you are,” Rin muttered. “Sou, do you know who I am?” Sousuke looked up at him with a furrowed brow. He stared for a long moment with one of the most serious looks Rin had ever seen on his face.

 

               “Am I dead?”

**Author's Note:**

> More AUs can be found on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
